Love From A Law
by PearlAmor
Summary: Draco and Hermione are forced to get married after the Ministry passes a new law. Couples are brought together; to find love from a law.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sat at her breakfast table eating her toast with butter. She hated jam on her toast; she would only have her toast with butter. She finished her toast and sent her plate to the sink where it was washed and dried then stacked in the drawer where it belonged. At 23 years old Hermione had a good life. She returned after the war to complete her 7th year at Hogwarts. Went on to Wizard University and became a healer. She was so talented she finished the course a little earlier than the other students. (2 years to be precise). She was currently single; it never worked out with Ron; she was too much like a brother for her. Hermione lived in a very nice flat which was quite big; but she could afford these things now. When you are one third of the Golden Trio you tend to get a lot of money to advertise and what not; but the ministry also gave them a pretty big reward for saving the wizarding world. Hermione was really happy with life; she had a great job a wonderful flat and enough money to allow her to buy prized novels. She was happy; little did she now that her happiness would be short lived.

Sat at the table reading the Daily Prophet an owl suddenly appeared at her window. She walked over and took the letter and gave the owl a treat. She opened the letter and it read :

_**Dear Miss Granger **_

_**Due to the decline in the wizarding population the ministry has had no choice but implement a new law. This new marriage new means that you will be married to your betrothed within 6 months. With careful calculations your super match has been calculated. Your other half will match you intellectually and physically in the hope that you will produce a magical child within one year of marriage. This new law is compulsory for everyone, failure to comply with this law and you can either receive a sentence in Azkaban or be banished from the wizarding world; stripped of your magic.**_

_**We therefore ask you to attend the Ministry Marriage Ball which will be held on the 13**__**th**__** of May. This is a formal occasion; questions will be answered that night. Your future husband will also be announced at the ball. **_

_** Sincerely **_

_** Minister Shacklebolt **_

'What in the name of Merlin's pants is this about?' Hermione was seething. She couldn't believe that the ministry was going to force people to get married. Hermione was about to tear the stupid letter in pieces when she heard her fireplace roar. Out stepped a few people; Harry, Ron and Ginny. They all looked absolutely livid.

'Have you got your letter as well?' Ginny screeched. 'Yes! I can't believe that the ministry would do something like this. I mean forcing people into marriage; it's a complete loss of free will.' Hermione was practically shouting at the end of her sentence; but it felt good to get it off her chest. Harry decided to speak next ' Well today's Friday and the ball's on Sunday, I suppose in two days we're going to find out who our supermatch was.' Harry's last part was dripping with sarcasm. 'Harry can't you do something about this, I mean I know you don't like to use your whole I'm-the-boy-who-lived status; but couldn't you at least try?' Ron was practically pleading his best friend to step in. 'I tried mate, didn't like doing it but they wouldn't listen. They want us to set an example. They think that if we comply then so will other people.' Ron scowled. 'Yeah and what if my supermatch happens to be lavender; or someone worse. What will I do then; I won't be able to survive if I have to live with that bitch for the rest of my life.' Ron was by far the angriest out of all of them. The four of them sat in Hermione's living room abusing the new law. Around lunch time the boys left having to get back to work. Ginny and Hermione decided that at least with the ministry ball coming so soon they had a legitimate reason to go and shop for new dresses. And they did just that. They came back in the evening have spent a lot of money on dresses and accessories; getting facials and bikini waxes. They both felt that they should look good at the ministry ball, I mean they were going to meet their betrothed's there. Hermione silently prayed to whichever deity that existed that her match was someone nice; someone who would love her. Someone who she could love.


	2. I'll try if you do

HEY GUYS : ) STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER :(

THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER TOOK ME ALL DAY TO WRITE IT, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS LOVE YOU GUYS.

...

Hermione woke up; and groaned when she saw the clock. It was 9 o'clock. Shit! That meant that Ginny would be here in fifteen minutes. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. She managed to shower and get ready in record time. She walked into her kitchen to find that Ginny was already sat there.

'Finally! I was wondering when you would finally get out of bed. Now come on; we have to go and get our nails done. Then we can come back and start to get ready.' Ginny rambled to Hermione.

'I'm scared Gin, what if I get someone horrible. I mean what if I end up with someone like Goyle. I think I would rather become a muggle than marry him.' Hermione was starting to panic, what if she had to choose between a hopeless sham of a marriage and her magic. She knew that deep down in the end she would end up choosing a hopeless sham of a marriage.

'God Hermione, if you think the Goyle would be your super match then there is something wrong with you. And I get how you feel; I mean I'm scared as well. Me and Harry have no idea what to do. What happens if we get someone else.' Ginny was crying slightly; so Hermione pulled her best friend in for a hug. How could she have been so selfless, Ginny must have it harder; she and Harry were going out and this atrocity of a law could probably pull them apart from each other. Hermione was thankful that at least she hadn't found love.

They spent the rest of the day pampering themselves like they had done previously. The ball was going to start at seven o'clock. Both of them stood in front of Hermione huge floor length mirror; Hermione and Ginny absolutely loved the mirror. It was Hermione's guilt pleasure. Ginny looked stunning in a red, full length strapless gown. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant twist. Her makeup was natural and her accessories were minimal; but she looked like a million dollars. Hermione looked like a goddess. She wore a silver floor length Grecian style gown. Her hair was pulled up in a sophisticated bun with a few pearls thrown in. Like Ginny her makeup and accessories were minimal. However Hermione wore a silver upper arm bracelet which had a serpent on it. Hermione felt rather naughty going against the Gryffindor house; but Ginny assured her it looked fabulous. Once they checked themselves out again; they apparated to the Ministry. Having arrived fashionably late (half an hour) the ball had already started and everybody was mingling. This meant that everybody would watch as the two glided down the stairs to join everybody else. And Hermione was shitting it, she didn't do well when she the center of attention. She hated it; Ginny however thrived under stated conditions.

'Get yourself together 'Mione. We look hot tonight. Bet you everybody will look at us. Now come on, and for Merlin's sake do not forget to breathe.' And with that Ginny took Hermione elbow and together they walked through the double doors.

Everybody in the hall turned around to see who had arrived late; and when the say the two angles glide down the staircase everybody was gob smacked. Every single man in the room prayed that they would get either one of those two women; and if they did it would make them the most envied man throughout wizarding Britain.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini sat at a table together with their friends, and when they saw the two walk down their jaws dropped. 'Fucking hell is that Granger. Damn she turned out to look fucking hot.' Blaise whispered to his friend; who just nodded in agreement.

Hermione and Ginny walked over to a table near the front. Seeing as how they were war heroes they were often given the best treatment. Their table however was right next to a table full of Slytherins, most of whom were still in shock. Harry stood up and greeted them first.

'Hey girls, you both look beautiful. Quite the entrance, may I add.' Harry laughed and the girls smirked and sat down. They sat down and had a few drinks while talking to their friends. They were all laughing and trying to make the best of the moment. The happiness wouldn't last long; and it didn't the minister stood up to make the announcement.

'Thank you for coming today ladies and gentlemen. We will now announce your super matches. After your match has been announced, could you please make your way up to the podium and kiss your betrothed on the cheek. You can then make your way back to the table and spend the rest of the evening with friends or your matches.' The minister said looking slightly scared knowing that some couples were not going to make this easy. He began to read out from the list

'Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson.' There was a collective gasp in the hall. Ginny looked like she was about to cry. Harry was in a state of pure shock. He couldn't move; it took Ron nudging him for him to get up walk to the podium were a scared Pansy stood. He kissed her quickly on the cheek and walked quickly back to his table. He hugged Ginny; knowing he would never be able to hold her again. Hermione was saddened; if her friends were unhappy then there was no way of her being happy. She sat there in silence as other couples were read out. Some looked happy, some looked indifferent, some looked like death was a better option.

'Ginerva Weasley and Blaise Zabini' the minister read out. Ginny looked like she going to break down, Blaise on the hand looked ecstatic; he had always had a crush on the fiery vixen. She was now his. His. Hermione had to help Ginny up and practically walk her to the podium. Blaise planted a kiss on her cheek but just before they departed he whispered something into her ear, which made her smile. Ginny walked back and went straight into Hermione's arms. She knew that if she had gone to Harry, Blaise would have gotten mad; Ginny knew just how possessive the Slytherins were. Gin and Hermione shared a seat.

'What did he say to you?' Hermione asked.

'He told me that we would try and keep me happy. Then he whispered I'm sorry Ginerva for being a prat. Maybe this marriage won't be all bad. Hmm.' Hermione smiled at that.

'I hope you manage to find happiness Gin, you deserve it.' Ginny smiled, her friend always made her happy. She looked at the Slytherin table and smiled at Blaise who winked back at her. Maybe things wouldn't be too bad.

'Ronald Weasley and Daphne Greengrass.' Once again the minister had managed to bring despair to one of Hermione's friends. Ron groaned and looked upset; however he managed to walk to the podium kiss the girl and walk back to a table full of people who looked pretty upset.

'Luna Lovegood and Theodore Nott.' The minister said. Luna smiled at her friends and looked at Neville. After the was Luna had turned the crazy down a bit; but she was still the wonderful girl they had all managed to fall in love with; and tonight she looked exceptionally beautiful. She walked to the podium where Theo kissed her cheek and she walked back.

'Maybe the Nargles are upset with me.' And that was all she would say on the matter. The minister kept on saying name of couples. Hermione was getting anxious; the list of decent men who were still single was getting shorter.

'Lavender Brown and Gregory Goyle' was one that made her laugh. At least she wouldn't have to marry Goyle. But karma was going to get her for that.

'Hermione Granger and Dra-Draconius Malfoy.' Everybody gasped, everybody knew how much they hated each other; even the minister hesitated saying the blood name. Hermione couldn't move; she physically couldn't. Draco looked like he had just had a heart attack; how on earth was he Grangers super friggin match. She was too good for him. Ron had to drag Hermione to the podium because she couldn't walk. She stood next to Draco, who leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. 'I want this to work. I'm sorry, could we talk later this evening?' She nodded and did what nobody was expecting she kissed him on the cheek and was escorted back to her table by Ron.

Hermione sat there; thinking about what life would be like as Mrs. Malfoy. There could be a more devastating fate than having to marry a ridiculously attractive man. Even tonight he was dressed in all black and Merlin help her he looked incredibly sexy. The only downside he was Draco friggin Malfoy; the son of the ex-Deatheater; nephew of the deranged women who had tortured her. Not to mention that Malfoy thought he was Merlin's gift to the world. He was an insufferable git with a huge ego. She wondered how he managed to walk around with his humongous head. Hermione's thoughts then traced back to what he said. He wants this to work, and if he was sincere she would be willing to try and work through this aswell.

After all the names had been read out; the minister urged couples to sit together and to spend the night trying to get to know each other. The table of Gryffindor's and Luna stood up and Hermione enlarged the table so it was no twice the size. The Slytherin's took this as a hint for them to go over to the table where there partner was. This was what shocked Hermione the most; the Slytherins had all been paired with someone who was in Gryffindor or in Theo's case a Ravenclaw. Maybe this was a way to promote house unity or something like that.

Draco came and sat next to Hermione; each Slytherin received glares from the table filled with the do –gooders. The Slytherins all sat next to their respective 'other'.

'I do mean what I said at the podium. I do want this to work seeing as we will be married – soon. I am sorry for being such a prat when we were at school; but I assure that I have changed. You're too good for me but I want to try and make it up to you.' Draco looked into Hermione eyes; he wanted her to believe that he was sincere; he really had changed.

Hermione looked into his eyes; she saw sincerity; maybe she could give him a chance. Hermione leaned over to Draco and said,

'Look I'm not exactly happy with this whole forcing people into a marriage idea but if you're willing to give it a go, then I will too. I do want to have a happy marriage.' She smiled at him; and he smiled back. God he was beautiful when he smiled; at least they would make beautiful babies together; and from the rumors that she had heard practicing making babies would be a lot of fun.

'I'm glad that you would be willing to give it a go; and I too want a happy marriage. And may I add that you look beautiful tonight.' Hermione blushed.

'Thank you Dr-Draco. You look very nice too.' Hermione couldn't believe that she said Draco, but they were going to get married they would eventually have to call each other by their given names.

Draco loved the way she said his name; it sounded sexual and loving. He liked this.

'Thank you Gr-Hermione. At least our friends are beginning to get along.' Hermione blushed and looked around, and their friends were getting along.

Harry and Pansy looked as if they were talking about something. Harry was a good man; he would try and keep Pansy happy. He said something which made her laugh and blush; this wasn't all bad.

Luna and Theo looked happy too. They looked like a nice couple; Theo was whispering something into Luna ear which made her blush a lot. But then she whispered something back and this time Theo blushed. They definitely looked happy.

Ginny was talking to Blaise; who was listening intently. Hermione would bet all her money that she was explaining her situation between her and Harry, but Blaise was listening and saying something like 'I understand.' And 'I promise to try and keep you happy Ginerva.'

Of course Ron had to be the exception, he didn't say a word to Daphne apart from 'I will not marry a snake. I hate this.' Daphne looked like she was on the verge of tears. Draco and Hermione picked up on this.

'I'm going to go and speak to Daphne.' Draco nodded and watched as Hermione leant over to Daphne.

'Hey Daphne do you want to walk with me outside for a few minutes?' Daphne looked up with a tear rolling down her cheek and nodded.

'Mione why on earth do you want to talk to her for? I'm your friend you should be consoling me, not her, she's the enemy. All of us have to marry a bunch of dirty snakes. I won't stand for it. I would rather be a muggle than marry her. It's meant to be you and me, I mean you got it the worst, you have to marry ferret boy. He's a Deatheater for god sake.' By the time Ron had finished their entire table had stood up, Daphne had now began to cry, tears were escaping; not showing any signs of stopping. Hermione hugged her close and let her cry the Slytherins looked incredibly angry as did the rest of the Gryffindor's and Luna. However it was Hermione who spoke up

'Ronald Weasley you're a pathetic excuse of a man. The war is OVER, there are no more enemies, no more Deatheaters. How could you be so insensitive and such things to poor Daphne; how could you be so cruel. And understand one thing you idiot, I will never marry you; even if there was no marriage law in place, why can't you understand that. And I would prefer if you didn't refer to Draco as 'ferret boy' or a 'Deatheater' we both know he doesn't have the mark.'

Hermione was seething by the end of her speech. Next it was Harry turn to speak.

'Ron mate, I thought you were better than that. This marriage law is meant to try and bring us together. You're being an idiot. Now apologize to Daphne.' Ron went red.

'I will not apologize to HER! And how can you speak, you have to marry pug face!' Harry punched Ron in the face.

'You will not speak about my future wife like that. Now grow up and start behaving like a man, or else-'

'Or else what Harry? What exactly are you going to do?' This time Ginny slapped Ron.

'I'll tell mum that you were being mean and nasty to her future daughter-in-law. And you know what she'll do to you. So apologize right now Ronald or I swear I'll call mum here right now. Apologize to Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Harry, Hermione and me. Now Ronald.'

Ron knew that he couldn't get on Molly's bad side, that would have negative effects on his health, literally. He would just have to apologize.

'Fine, just don't tell mum. I'm sorry Malfoy, you too Pansy; you don't actually look like a pug. I'm Sorry Daphne, I shouldn't have said any of that; I hope you can forgive me – please. Sorry Harry – mate, and I deserved that punch. Sorry 'Mione I'm being an idiot. And why do I have to apologize to you Gin?'

'Because you do!' Ginny said.

'Fine, sorry Gin, for some apparent reason.' Ginny looked happy.

Hermione managed to calm Daphne down. The Slytherins looked shocked; what had just happened? Hermione took her place next to Draco again.

'Sorry about what Ron said; he's a bit – '

'Pathetic, stupid, insufferable, should I continue?' Draco smirked. 'Why is he so scared of his mother?'

Hermione smirked. 'You never want to be on the end of Molly's temper. It's terrifying; she's the person who can him like that. He'll do something stupid again – soon, then you can see what Molly does.' Hermione laughed.

Daphne sat down next to Ron. Ron cleared his throat,

'Umm I really am sorry; it's just that this was all a bit of a shock and well- I'm sorry and if you can forgive me- I'll try and make it up to you. I was being a prat. Please say that you forgive me; I'm sorry that I made you cry.'

'I forgive you Ronald, I know that this is shocking. But I want to be happy when I'm married; I will try and make an effort – if you do.' Ron immediately felt guilty, she was really nice and he had been so mean to her.

'I want to be happy too. I promise to you that I'll spend the rest of our lives trying to make you happy.' She smiled, Ron leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed.

After that the rest of the evening went quite well. They made plans for everyone to come to the Burrow next Saturday for a barbeque. And with that the evening was over.

...

THANKS FOR READING GUYS. REALLY LIKED THIS CHAPTER, WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD GET MARRIED FIRST?


	3. Mine

**I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE, I WILL TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO APOLOGISE 'i'M SORRY', BUT HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT, DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK X**

Ginny and Hermione were in Hermione's wardrobe (it's a walk in wardrobe), trying to get their outfits sorted for the barbeque which was in an hour, and they still weren't ready. Both girls were walking around Hermione's apartment in their towels. The girls never put this much thought into their outfits before for one of the Weasley get together; but this time it was different, the Slytherins would be there; and they always looked brilliant.

'We have to look good 'Mione. We have to, I mean even though we told them casual they're all probably going to turn up looking gorgeous. I mean how do they do that, they always look good. And oh my god we only have an hour left. This is so stressful.' Ginny was clearly panicking.

'Calm down, and don't worry. We will look fabulous. I already sorted the boy's outfits out, and I must say they do look good. Now come on, we have to find a dress and I have the perfect one in mind for you.' Hermione said soothingly.

45 minutes later the girls were ready, and they looked in the mirror. The looked drop dead gorgeous; absolutely fabulous. Hermione wore a strapless grey dress which came to about mid-thigh, with gladiator sandals and to make it look casual she wore her hair down in perfect ringlets. She wore some bracelets on one hand. She looked amazing. Ginny wore black shorts with an off the shoulder top which was a stunning emerald green. Ginny had her hair in a messy bun, and like Hermione she wore gladiators and bracelets. Both girls kept their make up to the minimal. Individually they looked beautiful, together they were mesmerizing. With fifteen minutes to spare the girls were proud of themselves, they had managed to get ready on time and they looked good. With huge smiles plastered on their faces; they apparated to the burrow.

Everybody was outside in the garden except the Slytherins who had yet to arrive. The boys looked brilliant; everybody did. The girls were helping Molly with the last minute errands; Molly had really out done herself this time. Hermione had a feeling it was because she wanted everyone to get along; and to make the Slytherins feel at home. People were scattered all over the garden; everybody had a drink in their hands. There were five minutes left till the Slytherins would arrive, Molly gathered everybody and raised her voice so they could all hear her speak.

'Now listen all of you, when they arrive, you ALL play nice. I won't have a repeat of the ball, Ron. Soon you're going to marry them; and live with them for the rest of your lives. If I see any of you place a toe out of line, I will personally hex you all. Especially you boys. I won't have it, I want them to at least feel comfortable. Do you all understand.' Molly glared at the boys; knowing they found it hard to keep themselves out of trouble. They was a chorus of 'yes mum' and 'yes molly'.

Molly waved for them all to disperse once again, and they all found their original spaces. And just as they got back to normal a group of Slytherins had apparated into the garden, and what a sight it was, they all brilliant; they looked so sexy. Power radiated from the group. Each and every single one of them were enveloped into one of Molly's hugs; they were all surprised at the warmth with which they were greeted with. Draco was holding a bouquet of red roses and handed them to Molly. The Slytherins stood there for a moment looking awkward and unsure of what to do until Hermione took pity on them and walked up to them.

'Hey guys, thank you for coming. You all look really nice by the way. Why don't we get you all drinks?' And with that Hermione took Draco's hand and guided them to a large table where there were drinks and handed them all a glass.

'You look really pretty today Hermione and thank you for, well you know making us feel welcome.' Pansy said honestly.

'Call me 'Mione, all my friends do. And well don't mind the others, they've had a bit of a hard time getting used to it, but they don't hate any of you. Just give them a minute, and they'll come and say hello. Actually let me go and speak to them.' Hermione looked at Draco and blushed, and walked off over to her friends who knew what was coming next.

'Molly can you come here for a minute?' Hermione said as she made her way to her friends.

'Are you off your rocket, why on earth would you call mum. You know what she's going to do. And why are you over there with them, can't they come and say hello to us.' Ron said, just as Molly joined the group. The Slytherins looked over to see what was happening.

'Firstly Ronald I called your mum over because you only seem to listen to her when she shouts at you. And I went to say hello because that what people do. Molly can you please tell them to go over and speak to their fiancée's, and to grow up, especially Ronald. And tell them to be nice, please.' Hermione stepped back; the Slytherins were definitely interested now.

'I THOUGHT THAT I HAD MADE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR THAT YOU WERE MEANT TO BE WELCOMING, NOW ALL OF YOU GO TO YOUR FIANCEE'S AND TALK TO THEM – CIVILY. AND YOU, RONALD WEASLEY IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME; I WILL PERSONALLY HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK. NOW GO, ALL OF YOU. AND WHERE IS LUNA?' Molly looked for an answer.

'She couldn't come today Molly, her father was sick, but I'll make sure that Theodore's okay. But I think she said that she will come a little later on. And thank you Molly.' Hermione smiled and walked over to where the Slytherins stood, they all looked shocked.

'That is why you don't get on the wrong side of Molly, she's lovely otherwise, and she like's you lot.' Hermione smiled at them.

'Um Hermione, I can't see Luna around here. Is she not here?' Theodore said, blushing.

'No, her father's ill, but I think she said that she will come later on. And call me 'Mione, all of you.' Hermione smiled.

The Gryffindor's slowly dragged themselves towards the group of Slytherins, they all greeted each other as best they could, and they broke off into their own individual pairs. Theodore however was left alone and upon seeing this Bill came over to speak to him, who was also here by himself since there was a very pregnant Fleur at home who he wanted to steer clear from. Pregnant veela's were not fun to deal with, ever.

Hermione led Draco away to a secluded area of the garden. They both sat down on a patch of grass, Hermione doesn't notice that her dress hikes up a little, showing more of her lovely legs. Draco can't take his eyes off her legs, but slowly takes his eyes off them and feels a blush coming along.

'So…' Hermione starts, not sure what she's meant to say.

'I'm sorry.' Draco looks up at her confused face and continues. 'I'm sorry for everything I've ever said to you while we were in school. I'm even sorrier for not having tried to save you while my crazy aunt was torturing you. I'm sorry about everything.' Draco couldn't even look into her eyes.

Hermione tentatively places her hand on his forearm; he looks up into her eyes. 'I forgave you a long time ago – Draco. What you did in school, you did as a young boy I could never hold that against you. And about your Aunt, what were you supposed to do? You couldn't stop her she would have killed you and your family without even thinking. I can't hold that against you either, you did what you did to save your family. And if this – marriage- is ever going to work out you cannot keep feeling guilty about things which you couldn't control. So stop thinking like that.' Hermione reassuringly squeezes his arm and smiles at him.

'Thank you. I appreciate that you are understanding, thank you for what you said. So have you had any thoughts about the wedding yet?' Draco tries to smile at her, but it comes out as a smirk. Old habits die hard. Hermione saw the struggle, she smiled at him.

'Well like any other girl I've had my wedding planned out since I was twelve, but I'm sure that now I know who I'm marrying then well we'll have to adjust some details. What about you?' Hermione smiles at him.

'We can do whatever you want, there's just one thing –' Draco was cut off.

'Do you want to get married at the Manor?' Hermione asks.

'Uh yes- but if you don't want to then I understand.' Draco doesn't know where to look, so goes back to looking at Hermione's legs.

'If that's what you want then we can get married at the manor, I also assume that's where we will live after we get married.' Hermione smiles at him.

'Yes but once again if you don't to live there then there are many other Malfoy estates you could choose from.' Draco still admiring her legs.

'We can live at the Manor. And Draco did you know that staring is considered rude, even if the person you are looking at is your fiancée.' Hermione smirks when he blushes.

'I wasn't staring, simply admiring, what will soon be mine. How many children do you want?' Draco smirked. Hermione knew that the self loving side of Draco would make an appearance tonight. And why did she feel her heart beat increase when he called her his.

OKAY GUYS, HOPE YOU LIKED THAT :) HAVE ANY OF YOU LOT READ THE FIFTY SHADES TRILOGY, TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, I'VE BEEN TOLD THAT THEY GET BETTER XX**  
**


	4. Fend them off

**sorry i haven't updated for a while, but i'm off now for 6 whole weeks, so i'll have plenty of time to update. so here it is, the next chapter. enjoy ! don't own any of this, sadly **

'I wasn't staring, simply admiring, what will soon be mine. How many children do you want?' Draco smirked. Hermione knew that the self-loving side of Draco would make an appearance tonight. And why did she feel her heart beat increase when he called her his.

Overall the barbeque went very well, the Slytherins left late at night, and Hermione made her way home after helping Molly clean up. She opened the door to her apartment and left her bag on her table, took her sandals off and put them next to the sofa.

She went to her bedroom and leapt onto her bed, and stared at her ceiling. Within six months she would leave this apartment to start the rest of her life with Malfoy – of all people; it had to be him. But he was nice tonight, Hermione knew that Draco's self-loving side would come out eventually. It's what made him, well him.

Hermione had managed to skirt the topic of children, not that she didn't want to tell him; but she just didn't know. What if she wanted 3 children and he only wanted 1? She wouldn't have known what to say. So they sat in their spot and talked about their careers, Hermione talked about being a healer, and Draco told her all about Malfoy Corporation.

Draco had now taken over the family business; and it sounded like he enjoyed his job. He told her that they owned lots of different companies, making investments; he basically dabbled in everything.

By the sounds of it he was filthy rich; Hermione didn't know whether she should be impressed or intimidated. At the moment she was a mixture of both. They all ate together, and seemed to be making an effort.

Ron even asked Draco about what he did, Draco gave him the simple version, otherwise he would have been there forever.

It was after dinner that Hermione had the most fun though.

_Flashback _

_The table was cleared, and everybody had enjoyed Molly's meal. The Slytherins were very impressed at the meal; and seemed to actually like it. The couples walked off together. By now Luna was here and seemed to be enjoying herself with Theodore. Hermione put her hand forward signaling Draco to take it; he did albeit with a little hesitation. _

_When their hands touched; she felt it, she knows that he did too. The tension, the spark, but she didn't let go. She lead Draco down to the bottom of the garden, it was pitch dark, but Hermione managed to not trip over; and she lead Draco down safely; down to the end. _

_Draco was nervous; Hermione knew it; his hand was getting sweaty and he was taking his time to put his feet one after the other. Hermione giggled. _

'_I'm not going to kill you Draco, trust me.' She giggled. _

'_Thank it's dark, or else she would see me blush' Draco thought to himself. _

'_Well, it's perfectly normal to be scared when someone leads you to the bottom of the garden away from everyone else – in the dark. And I'm not scared that you might try to kill, I'm scared that you might try to take advantage of me._

_ I mean look at me, I'm incredibly beautiful, women always want me; that's something you're going to have to do. Fend all the women off; this incredible beauty is sometimes a curse, yet a blessing. I never know is women want to be with for either by incredible beauty, wealth, intellect or simply because they want to have a ride on the amazing Slytherin Sex God. This is a hard life.' _

_Hermione scoffed. 'You are so dramatic Draco, now shut up we're here.' She pulls Draco down and they're sat on a blanket. _

'_AGGGHHHHH' Draco screamed as Hermione pulled him down with her, so he kinda fell of his behind. _

'_Shut up, will you. You'll ruin it.' Hermione cast a spell, and little fairy lights started to glow, shedding some light over the area. _

_Draco could see that he was sat on a blanket, and the other couples were all sat on their own blankets, all laughing at laughing at Draco's little rant. Draco blushed a little. _

_BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

_Draco jumped a little not expecting to see a firework. And that's what they did that evening watch a spectacular firework show, courtesy of George Weasley and his wife Angelina. Hermione snuggled closer to Draco; who seemed to be unaffected by the cold, Draco saw that she shivered a little and took off his jacket and put it around her shoulder. _

_She smiled at him appreciatively; he returned her smile. And wow she was blown away. Draco was a beautiful man, she could not deny that, but when he smiled had she been standing she was pretty sure she would have knocked off her feet. He would hers, she didn't quite know how to comprehend that. _

_The fireworks were loud and actually made you jump slightly. One of them was really loud and George lit it about 2 feet behind Hermione, it scared her, so she held onto Draco hand and squeezed it gently, she squeezed her hand back. _

'_Are you okay?' Draco questioned._

'_Um yeah – it's just I've always been a little jumpy since the war, I used to be a lot worse, but I'm okay. Really I am.' She smiled at him, and put her head on his shoulder. _

_Instinctively Draco put his arm around Hermione waist pulling her closer, and that's how they stayed for the rest of the firework display, till it was time to go home._

_From the corner of her eyes, Hermione could see Harry and Pansy in the same position, and they looked somewhat happy, maybe the Ministry did know what they were doing after all._

_End of flashback_

Hermione fell asleep thinking about the evening, and all the events which hinted that maybe Draco didn't hate her, that maybe he really had gotten over the whole blood supremacy idea. Maybe, just maybe they would have a happily ever after. Hopefully.

…

Little did Hermione know that Draco would spend the evening thinking about the events too, analyzing them. Maybe Hermione really had forgiven him. It made him feel needed and wanted, even cherished that she chose to snuggle with him.

That she chose to disclose the information about her terrors of the war. Draco still sometimes had nightmares about the war; she would find out soon enough. He felt warm when she was close. And it was nice that she was genuinely interested in what he did; and that she could actually understand what he did.

Draco thought she was beautiful, she really was, naturally. She didn't need to wear tons of make-up; she didn't need to wear slaggy outfits.

She was beautiful, he couldn't wait to have her, and she really was teasing him in that dress of hers, her legs were off for show. Man she had a fine set of legs. He could just imagine them wrapped around his waist...

Draco had to learn to control his train of thoughts or else he would need another cold shower. Draco had always wanted to marry for love, his parents had.

People didn't think it, but Lucius very much loved his wife and son; he would do anything for them. So when news of the marriage law came about Draco was furious, but now maybe, just maybe he could have the marriage he's always wanted. He may just actually fall for his wife to be. Maybe.

**hope you like that, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this, keep them coming. and thank you to everyone who has Favorited, followed, or anything else; i really appreciate it. will update soon, please review and tell me what you think **

**xxx**


	5. Draco, a third wheel? No way!

**Hey guys, well here's the next chapter. sorry it's been a while, but i've been busy with weddings and i've been working on my other stories as well. but here you go chapter 5, i hope you enjoy. you get a glimpse of jealous Draco - i like him :)**

**still don't own harry potter :(  
**

Hermione woke up the next morning, yesterday had been fun. Today she would be going to Malfoy Manor, not only would she be meeting her in-laws but she would commence her wedding planning.

Draco was going to pick her up, that was it would easier for her to access the manor, what with her being a muggle born and all.

OMG what were his parents going to say, all Lucius Malfoy ever droned on about was how pure his blood line was, and how only purebloods were fit for his beloved son Draco.

Well sucks to be you Lucius, not only are you going to have a muggle born daughter-in-law who was best friends with Voldemorts obsession, but he would have half-blood grandchildren.

Ha! OMG she would have children with Draco, oh dear that discussion was going to be embarrassing. Draco was going to collect her at 10 and then they would make a stop at her parents, God that was going to quite a conversation.

Hermione had already sent a letter to her mother and father, explaining the situation, and that she would visit them on Sunday with her fiancée.

Her mother had been quite happy that her daughter was finally going to settle down and give her grandbabies, naturally she was upset about the fact that her baby girl had no choice in who she married.

Her father on the other hand was livid, he refused to accept that his little girl was being forced to marry someone and then forced to have babies with him.

Her father still saw her as his little girl with large teeth and bushy hair, his little girl who loved a good book.

Wait till her father found out that her fiancée was the man who spent their entire school career making her upset – regularly.

Hermione was however definitely not going to indulge her parents about her last trip to Malfoy Manor, that would definitely push her father and her mother over the edge. Nope, she would just have to keep quiet about that.

Hermione showered quickly, and ate her breakfast, she was still in her bathrobe eating her . watermelon. Hermione loved her fruit, she made sure to have some every morning. She finished her fruit and put her dishes in the sink.

She went to her lovely wardrobe, oh she would miss her little heaven. Her wardrobe was a beautiful walk in, it oozed sophistication and glamour, Ginny spent a lot of her time in here as well.

Hermione almost spent as much time in here as she did in her library. Almost. She decided she might as well dress up a little today. She settled on a lovely royal blue dress which hugged her curves well, showed off the right amount of leg, her legs would look better once she paired the dress with her black platform pumps.

The dress showed off her cleavage in a modest manner, thanks to her dark blue lacy underwear, which made her feel all sexy and beautiful. Hermione settled on leaving her hair down in curls.

She put on some make up, put her essentials into a clutch which went well with her outfit. She just sprayed some perfume on, when she heard the doorbell ring, she quickly walked down the hall and opened the door. There he stood, all beautiful in jeans and a white shirt.

What on earth was Xander doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be in Italy doing a tour for his quidditich team or what not. That was why he left her, quidditch took priority. Oh dear her ex-boyfriend was standing on her doorstep while she was waiting for her fiancée to come and pick her up. Well things were about to get interesting.

'Xander what are you doing here?' Hermione finally managed to regain her ability to speak.

'Mione, you look beautiful. Look I'm sorry about how I left things, I shouldn't have put quidditch first. Can I come in so we can talk, please? I got you these.' Xander showed her the bouquet, the flowers were beautiful.

'Now isn't really a good time, my fiancée will-'

'What you're getting married, when, who? You moved on so easily, what did our relationship really mean nothing?' Xander snapped.

'No it's nothing like that, you've missed a lot. I suppose you should come in.' Hermione ushered him in quickly, looking down the hallway, in case Draco was walking up.

'So who is he?' Xander asked as he sat down.

'Look that's not important at the moment. The ministry passed a law recently everybody legible have been set up to get married due to the population decrease. I didn't want this, nobody did, it just happened.' Hermione did really know what else to say.

'I've missed out on a lot. Do you know who I'm paired with?' Hermione shook her head.

Just then the doorbell rang.

'Well I suppose you get to meet my fiancée now.' Hermione stood up and walked to the door, she opened it, wow he looked hot, in black trousers and a crisp white shirt he looked very sexy. Hermione blushed when he looked at her and a slow smile appeared on his face.

'Hello Draco.' Hermione sort of whispered, but in her defence it was all she could muster.

'Hello Hermione, you look beautiful today. That colour suits you. Here these are for you.' Draco extended the flowers towards her. Beautiful roses, which looked expensive.

'Is he here yet 'Mione?' Draco looked startled. Who was the man in her apartment, suddenly Draco felt a surge of anger overtake him, he wanted to know who this man was, and why he was in his fiancées apartment.

'Who's that Hermione, and why do you have men in your apartment?' Draco asked her.

'Just come in Draco, I'll introduce you now.' She grabbed his hand and led him in.

Draco saw that the man was sat on the sofa, with flowers on the table. Why had the man bought her flowers? Was she seeing him? He knew that Hermione was beautiful but he hadn't considered the idea that maybe she was seeing someone when this law was passed.

He was a third wheel. OH dear lord, Draco Malfoy was no third wheel, absolutely not.

The other man stood up, Draco eyed him closely.

'Oh my god, you're getting married to Draco Malfoy 'Mione?' The other man was shocked, but had managed to find the situation quite humorous. Draco already this man.

'Yes she is, and who are you?' Draco spat out, he was still holding her hand. Even though they weren't exactly in love or anything, she was his, or would be soon. And other people did not question that. Draco Malfoy did not share well, he liked to keep what was his safe and away from prying eyes and hands.

Hermione decided now would be the time to intervene. 'Xander this is my fiancée Draco Malfoy. And Draco this is my – um – ex – boyfriend Xander.' They both shook hands with each other, albeit quite reluctantly.

'Well 'Mione I see there is no point in asking you if you want to get back together, you've already been forced to marry another. I should get going, it was lovely seeing you, you do look really beautiful today. Keep the flowers. I'll see myself out.' He leaned over and hugged her, and departed but not before he kissed her on the cheek.

'Take care of her Draco, you're a very lucky man, very lucky indeed.'

'I will.' His answer was clipped and formal, who did that git think he was, kissing and hugging HIS fiancée, and then goes on to tell him that he's lucky. Of course Draco's lucky I mean look at her today, she looked hot.

It took Draco all his self control to tear off her clothing and have his filthy way with her on the kitchen counter right now.

Xander apparated out of the apartment.

'So did you just break up with him now?' Draco asked.

'No, we broke up about three months ago, Quidditch came first for him and I didn't want that.'

Draco was relieved that douche bag, had left her. What a fucking idiot.

'So why was he here now?'

'He wanted to try and patch things up again, he didn't know about the law.'

'And did you want to?'

'Want to what?'

'Get back together with him?'

'What! Why would I want to do that, for gods sake, I'm going to be married to you soon, why would I want to date other men, huh?'

'Alright I was just asking, this thing has been imposed on us, and I just want to know that well , that maybe you might want this?' Draco was blushing, he was turning into a fucking sap.

'I want this to work Draco, I don't want to end up in a marriage where I hate my husband. I want this to be a happy marriage, I really do. I want to be glad when I wake up every morning, glad that I married you.' It was Hermione turn to blush.

'I want this to work too. I want a marriage where I love my wife, because I do not out of obligation. I just to be loved by my wife I suppose. Like my mum does to my dad. People don't think it, but they love each other, loads.' Draco didn't know where to look, he was a fucking sappy shit now.

Hermione stepped closer to him, and did what neither had expected, she hugged him. She put her head on his shoulder, and her nose by his neck. He smelled wonderful; heavenly.

He had a toned chest, and slowly his arms came up and returned the embrace. She could feel his nose in her hair, smelling her vanilla scented hair. He exhaled out of happiness. They both stood there for a few moments, both content, Hermione felt safe in his arms; she felt cherished.

'I want my husband to love me too Draco. I promise I will try, really try hard for you. I want you to be happy too.'

Draco looked down at her, God she looked so beautiful. He lowered his head, till their lips connected. This was their first kiss and it was perfect, everything they could want. Draco bit her lower lip, making Hermione gasp, Draco took the opportunity and pushed his tongue into her mouth, they both explored each other's mouths.

Draco had on hand in her hair, angling her head to his favoured angle the other was on her waist pulling her closer, occasionally going down to cup her ass, and giving it a light squeeze.

Hermione had her hands all over him, sometimes they were in his hair, gently pulling it, making him growl slightly. Othertimes they were around his neck, and sometimes they were stoking his lean chest.

They only broke away when they needed to finally breathe.

Both looked at each other with huge grins on their faces. Hermione blushed, while Draco had a wolfish grin on his face.

'I like that.' Hermione looked up at him to see him smirk.

'I knew you would, it was me you were kissing.' He smirked and Hermione playfully swatted his arm. 'I like it too, lots.' He caressed her face with the back of his hand.

'Come on; let's go meet your parents. Lets apparate, it will be quicker.' Hermione nodded she looked at her watch it was 10:15. They were fifteen minutes late, oh well, it was worth it if he kissed her like that. Hermione took Draco's hand and they apparated to her parents house.

**hope you guys enjoyed it, will try and update soon :) REVIEW and tell me what you think xxxx**


	6. Meet the Grangers

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it :D A new character is introduced, hope you like him. **

**don't own harry potter, but Orion's all mine :D**

'Come on; let's go meet your parents. Let's apparate, it will be quicker.' Hermione nodded she looked at her watch it was 10:15. They were fifteen minutes late, oh well, it was worth it if he kissed her like that. Hermione took Draco's hand and they apparated to her parents' house.

Hermione and Draco landed outside of her parents' house. Draco's mouth nearly hit the floor, she lived in a fucking manor, of course it was nothing compared to Malfoy Manor, but he always assumed that Hermione lived in a average size house. This place had gates, land, the manor and a frickin stable.

'I take it the look on your face that you assumed I didn't live in a place like this?' Draco nodded.

'No offense Hermione, it's just –'

'It doesn't matter, come on we'll apparate straight into the house, and I can give you a tour later, okay.' Draco nodded and held Hermione hand. They landed into a cosy looking living room.

'Mum and dad will probably be in the other living room.' She took Draco by the hand and guided him to a room down the hall. As they were walking down, Draco looked at his surroundings, he saw so many pictures of the family together, however one thing intrigued him there was a male in the pictures that he didn't recognise. He would have to ask Hermione later, he had already been jealous enough for a day; he didn't really want to scare her off now did he. But in the pictures she was hugging this man, and he hugged her too! He even kissed her on the cheek once, alright he had to ask, and he was just about to when suddenly a woman dressed in what looked like last night's clothes, with her shoes clutched in her hand emerged from one of the rooms.

''Mione who's that?' Draco pointed at the woman.

'Probably another one of Orion's skanks.' She replied indifferently.

'Who's Orion?' Draco was really intrigued now.

'My brother, of course. Who did you think?' Hermione automatically smiled when she thought of her brother, they loved each other very much. 'I would take you to meet him now, but he's probably busy at the moment, just wait here for a minute.'

Hermione walked over to the door where the woman had come out of.

'Rion, are you in there?'

'Mione is that you?' The voice replied.

'Uh yeah, listen I've brought Draco here, so could you please get ready and come to the living room soon. I want you to meet him.'

'Alright little sis, I'll be down in a bit, can't wait to meet the wanker who's given my sis trouble all these years. Now piss off for a bit yeah, I'm entertaining in here, if you catch my drift 'Mione.' Hermione frowned.

'A woman just walked out of here Orion'

'Yeah and! Who says I can't have more than one woman in here. Now be a good sister and leave, I'll be down as soon as I've finished.'

'Fine! But hurry up.'

Hermione turned around and saw Draco standing there looking gobsmacked. 'That was Orion; you can meet him later, but for now let's go see my parents.' Hermione took him by the hand and dragged him to the room; she opened the door and walked in.

'Oh Hermione, sweetheart, it's been so long since we've seen you. Orion's here, he came for the weekend, just to see his brother-in-law.' Hermione smiled at her mother, who then loosened her vice like grip on her only daughter, to let her father hug her.

'Hello, baby girl, you really should send us more letters. We get worried, I know you're busy. It's so nice to see you again, and plus I need you here, especially when you moron of a brother is here; bringing in different women every day, god knows when he will grow up.' Hermione giggled.

'I miss you two so much as well, but anyway this is Draco Malfoy my fiancée. And Draco this is my mother Anastasia Granger and my father Henry Granger.'

Her mother finally got a good look at Draco, and her mouth dropped open, all she could think of was how she was going to have such beautiful grandbabies.

'Mr and Mrs Granger, it's lovely to meet you both.' Draco shook hands with Hermione father, but Anastasia hugged him, which shocked him a little, but in the nice way.

'It's lovely to meet you Draco, you may be marrying our daughter under different circumstances, but well at the end of the day you're marrying her, so welcome to the family, and please call us Ana and Henry, we're family. Isn't that right Henry?' Her father looked at Draco.

'Yes, yes I suppose you're right Ana, dear. Yeah welcome to the family Draco.' Henry replied, trying to smile, Hermione knew her father wasn't pleased with the circumstances, so she gave him the look which clearly says 'act-nice-daddy-I'm-marrying-him-and-smile-it-looks-like-you're=attending-a-funeral'. Henry smiled at his daughter.

'Well let's all sit down, I want to get to know my future son-in-law, you know. He's going to give me grandbabies.'

'Mum!' Hermione looked outraged. Draco smirked, Hermione's mother reminded him of his own mother, ever since she found out that her 'baby boy' had to get married not, all she did was harp on about her 'little grandbabies who she would spoil'.

'Yes dear, we don't want to make the boy uncomfortable now, do we?' His father-in-law gave him a look which clearly said 'you-best-not-touch-my-baby-girl-you-sex-driven-maniac'. If looks could kill Draco would be dead right now.

'No that's quite alright Hermione, my mother is excited at the prospect of grandchildren.' Hermione looked at him, and thought 'yeah right, Narcissa Malfoy was a cold hearted woman who would probably try to stake Hermione when they went to his house for dinner. Excited for grandchildren my arse'

'See Henry, I'm not the only one.'

'Alright, alright. Let's just sit down.'

They sat down at Hermione poured in tae for everyone. Her father decided he would start off his interrogation now.

'So Draco, what exactly is it that you do?' Draco felt he would melt under this man's gaze, he clearly didn't like him, imagine what he would do when he found out that he had bullied Hermione all through school. Oh God, what happens if he knows about what happened at the Manor. He would need to ask Hermione.

'Um well sir, I have taken over Malfoy Corp from my father, so I run the family business.' He knew that he wouldn't be able to call him Henry, seemed weird, and well 'dad' would probably earn him another evil glare. This man was just like his father, he doesn't know how Hermione put up with him, but then again Hermione is his 'baby girl' I'm the man who going to take her away.

'Well, are you going to expand on what you do exactly?' this earned the man a glare from his wife and daughter, he remained oblivious to it.

'Well daddy, Draco runs many businesses. Malfoy Corporation own roughly 400 businesses and Draco has his fingers in all sorts of pies.'

Henry was impressed, but didn't show it. 'Well that good, at least I know you can take care of my girl.'

'Of course Sir, I fully intend to.'

'So Draco, dear did you attend Hogwarts with Hermione?' Ana asked.

'Yes I did, we were in the same year and classes. Hermione was, still is very bright, always bet me in school.' Draco was proud of his answer, flatter Hermione and make Henry feel good knowing that his girl was better. Hermione blushed at his answer. Henry however was sat in his chair looking as if he was contemplating something. Then it looked as if a light bulb just went off.

'Malfoy- you were the boy who used to tease my girl didn't you. I knew I heard your name before. It's you isn't it.' Draco groaned slightly, why me. Why fucking me he thought.

'Um well you see sir-' Draco didn't really know what to say, but before he could embarrass himself Hermione cut in for him.

'Daddy, yes Draco used to annoy me when we were little, but that was in the past, and Draco has apologised, and I've forgiven him. Now please stop asking him stupid questions, he's the man I'm going to marry so please.' She gave her father a sincere look. He wiltered.

'Okay dear, anything for you. Sorry about that – Draco. I'm just a worried father.'

'I completely understand Sir, I feel very bad about what I did. I know I don't deserve her, but I will do what I can to make sure she's happy while she's with me.' This answer seemed to satisfy the older man; he figured especially the part about him not deserving Hermione. But it was true, he didn't, God knows what he did in his last life to get a girl like her.

'Aww that so sweet, this is like one of those romance novels where they hate each other then fall in love. Isn't 'Mione dear?' Hermione rolled her eyes at her mother. Draco smirked, her mother was something, he liked her.

'So dear have you two decided on a date yet?' Ana asked.

'Well we have to be married within six months.'

'That's hardly enough time to plan a wedding, but anyway what month were you thinking?'

'Umm I don't know mum, Draco do you have any ideas?' Everybody turned to look at Draco.

'Well I suppose June is a nice month to get married in, it's April so that gives us two months. And it's supposed to be lucky isn't it, plus all Malfoy weddings have taken place in June, it's tradition I suppose.'

Hermione looked at him, 'What's lucky about June? Or is this just your way of getting married on your birthday month?'

'No Hermione it isn't, well mother always said that you know Hera, Goddess of marriage and whatever, well June was her month and weddings that take place in June are lucky, meant to make them last longer. But if you don't want June, we can do another month, whatever you want 'Mione.' Draco blushed; while he made his little speech Ana had 'awwed' throughout it. Hermione smiled, the month was clearly special.

'Alright we'll do June, I'd like that.' Draco nodded at his fiancée.

'Why don't you have a ring yet 'Mione?' Ana questioned. Hermione looked at Draco.

'I've still got to make a trip down to my vaults, the ring I've picked out is further down, but she'll have a ring soon.' Her mother seemed mollified by this, and nodded, smiling at Draco.

Suddenly and rather dramatically the door swung open, Hermione's father rolled his eyes; this action did not go unnoticed by Draco, and in walked a very handsome man. He was tall and well built, with a nice tan. He had jet black hair that was left in a messy sort of way; a lot like Draco's; except his was platinum blond. Hermione looked at him and ran to him and he engulfed her in huge hug.

'Orion, I missed you so much.' She tightened her hold on her brother.

'I missed you too 'Mione. Now where's the man who you're gonna marry?' Draco stood up, and Hermione led her brother over to him.

'Orion this is Draco, Draco Malfoy my fiancée. And Draco this is my lovely brother Orion Granger.' They shook hands.

'It's lovely to meet you Draco, I hope you treat my baby sister right , or else –'

'Rion please, he's already got a similar speech from daddy, he doesn't need one from you.'

'Don't worry Orion, I fully intend on taking care of Hermione.' Orion nodded. They all sat down, Orion kissed his mother on the cheek.

'Morning mum. Old man.' Orion smirked he knew this always got on his dad's nerve. Henry smirked in return.

'Saw one of your skanks this morning son, you're standards are really dropping son. Has your motto changed to 'anything will do'.' Hermione giggled, and put her head on Draco's shoulder. He felt warm and needed when she did that, he liked it.

'Now, now boys, settle down.' Ana chastised the two men.

Lunch with the Grangers went really well according to Draco and Hermione. They were getting ready to leave for Malfoy Manor, and Hermione was being hugged by her father.

'Now don't you forget to write to us now, okay.'

'Yes daddy, I promise.'

'Good, and remember you can pop down whenever you want, bring Draco with you as well.' He nodded at his daughters fiancée; he had warmed up to him over lunch.

Draco shook hands with his father-in-law (to be).

'We'll come down as much as we can, and I'm sure that my parents would love to meet up with you sometime.'

Hermione now moved to her mother. 'He's a real catch dear' she whispered into her ear.

'Take care of yourself honey, and tell me when you need me, you know I want to help you as much as I can, dear.'

'Yes mum, maybe I could bring Narcissa – Draco's mum and we could do this together.'

'That would be lovely dear.'

Hermione was released, and her mother hugged Draco. 'Be sure to come down whenever you want dear. It was lovely meeting you.'

'Of course Ana, and the pleasure was all mine.' Draco smiled at the woman, one of his rare and genuine smile.

Hermione was now saying good bye to her brother. 'Now behave, and don't piss off daddy okay.'

'Promise 'Mione. Gonna miss you, tell me when you're going out and I'll join you. Been ages since we been out together. Can we do dinner sometime?'

'Sure 'Rion what about Wednesday evening. Text me what you want to do'

'Will do sis.' Orion kissed his sister on the cheek, and let go of her.

He shook hands with Draco. 'Nice meeting you Draco, take care of her.'

'Lovely meeting you too, and I will do.' He turned to look at Hermione.

'Ready to go, 'Mione?' She nodded. He held out his arm and they waved good bye, and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

**Hope you guys liked it, i will try to update soon :D Review and tell me what you think xxx**


	7. Meet The Malfoys

**hey guys, well here's the next chapter. Hermione finally meets the Malfoys :D don't own Harry Potter :(**

'Ready to go, 'Mione?' She nodded. He held out his arm and they waved good bye, and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw that they were stood outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. It was beautiful, many people said that it gave you the creeps and what not, but Hermione could honestly say that she didn't get the 'creeps' instead she saw a beautiful manor. It looked very old, and the architecture was magnificent; truly.

The large black gates; were intimidating, but Hermione guessed that they served the purpose to keep out unwanted guests; like her. Hermione laughed a little inside; she was an unwanted guest but soon enough she would be living here. A mudblood living in Malfoy Manor, because she was married to the Malfoy heir. Draco looked down at his wife-to-be.

'Are you okay Hermione?' She nodded rather enthusiastically, he wondered whether she might actually like the place.

'Okay then, well lets go in. I just have to change the wards slightly so that you can get in, but once we get married you'll be able to come and go as you please.' she nodded once again. Draco waved his wand while muttering something, then he walked through the gates. Hermione gaped, he actually walked through them, they didn't open or anything.

She was a witch and all so it wasn't the shock of seeing someone walk through a gate it was just she expected something a lot more grand. Her train of thoughts were interrupted when Draco gestured for Hermione to do the same. She walked through the gate albeit a little hesitantly. To be honest she was expecting that she would be struck down by lightening or whatever for dirtying the manor's drive way.

Hermione and Draco walked up the drive way, Hermione was in awe, she could see some of the famous Malfoy gardens that looked spectacular, she even saw a few of the notorious albino peacocks. This wasn't the first time that Hermione had been to the manor, her last visit was something she would never forget but this was her first time at the manor where she was an invited guest.

And the last time she came here she only ever saw the drawing room, she had never seen all the beauty that was Malfoy Manor. They walked up the driveway in companionable silence, every so often Draco would show her something or answer a few of her question, but they finally reached the huge doors to the entrance. Draco touched the door and they immediately swung open.

A small house elf quickly appeared by their side.

'Ah Master Draco and Miss Hermione, who will be my new mistress.' The elf bowed so low his nose touched the ground.

'Yes hello Itch, where are my parents?' Draco said.

'They is out in the gardens young master. Shall I bed telling them that you have arrived with the new miss?'

'No that's fine, me and Hermione can get their ourselves.' Itch who looked slightly downtrodden because he was denied the chance to serve the new miss, nodded in acceptance. Hermione who saw the look on his face looked up to Draco.

'Um Draco maybe Itch could show us to your parents, so we don't get lost.'

'Itch would love to show the new miss!' the elf replied with glee.

'Hermione I've grown up here I won't get lost. We don't need him-' Hermione swiftly elbowed Draco in his stomach.

'We would love for you to show us out to the gardens Itch. Won't we?' She looked at Draco, who finally understood what she was on about.

'Yeah, go on Itch take her to my parents.' Draco rubbed his stomach gently.

Draco held out his hand for Hermione to take; which she did. He liked the feel of her hand in his, it was comforting. They walked down a long corridor and through a few rooms. After what seemed like forever they made it out to the gardens where they saw Narcissa and Lucius sat at the table talking.

'Mother, father. We're here.' Lucius and Narcissa looked up to see their son and his fiancee. They stood up and walked over to their son. Narcissa wrapped her arms around her son.

'Oh Draco, honey I haven't seen you for so long. Well at least you'll be moving back into the manor, and out of your apartment.' Narcissa finally let go of her son. Lucius and Draco shook hands, they even smiled at each other.

'Mother, father I'd like to introduce you to my fiancee Hermione Granger.' Draco had no idea as to how this meeting would go, his parents would either hate her or love her; there was no in between.

Narcissa stepped towards Hermione and engulfed her in a hug. Hermione was taken back; she half expected for Narcissa to try and push her off a balcony rather than hug her.

'Welcome to the family .' She was eased out of the tight embrace.

'Please call me Hermione, Mrs Malfoy.' she tried to smile at the Lady Malfoy.

'Well only if you call me Narcissa.' The woman smiled at Hermione; rather warmly in fact. Hermione looked at Lucius who smirked at her; the evil bastard; but then she noticed a lack of evil; in fact the smirk was more friendly than she expected.

'Yes Miss Granger, welcome to the family. I trust that Draco is treating you well.' Hermione was too stunned to say anything so she just nodded. Narcissa nearly squealed in excitement.

'Well lets get seated, I can't wait to get to know you better Hermione, dear.' Hermione still rather stunned allowed Draco to navigate her to her seat; he was the perfect gentlemen. At this point Hermione felt the only way Narcissa would kill her is by smothering her with love and affection, even Lucius was trying to smile at her.

They were all sat down and another elf came and served drinks, Hermione was just about to sip her wine when Narcissa interrupted her.

'Hermione, we know that you and Draco are not each others first choice, we understand that this has been thrust upon you, however we also know that over time the love will grow. But before we say anything else me and Lucius just wanted to apologize to you. We know that over the years our behavior has hurt you deeply, and well your last visit to the manor – we just don't know how to apologize-'

Before Narcissa could continue Hermione interrupted her.

'Narcissa I have never blamed you or anyone for what happened during that summer, I never have. You had no control over what happened. And as for the misunderstandings before, well I forgive you for that. Draco has shown me that he has changed into a better man. And all I would like for now is for us to live happily with each other.' Hermione had no idea how all that had come out, she wasn't even aware of what she was saying, but what she did know was that what she had said was the truth, she never would or did blame the Malfoys for what that lunatic Bellatrix did.

She looked up to see surprise etched into Lucius features; apparently he didn't expect forgiveness at all. Narcissa on the other hand had tears in her eyes.

'Oh Hermione sorry about this, we just never expected for you to forgive us. What we've done all these years was just horrible, we never thought you would forgive us so easily.' Hermione got up from her chair and went and hugged Narcissa. It seemed that all was going well, Draco knew that his parents had changed, well Lucius was by all means no muggle lover, who went giddy at the thoughts of integrating with them, but he also no longer harbored violent urges to go on a killing spree and murder muggles, muggleborns, and blood traitors.

Narcissa on the other hand had never really been pro Voldemort from the beginning, she was a good wife who supported her husband in whatever lunacy he took part in. She also didn't love muggles, but she was rather at peace with them. Draco knew that his mother had a cold exterior to those who she didn't know or like, but once you cracked past that Cissa was a warm and delightful person. Lucius interrupted Draco's train of thought.

'Miss Granger we want you to know that we are grateful that you have forgiven us. Please Cissa calm down, now how about dinner?' Hermione nodded, she was still in Narcissa's death grip, she looked back to see Draco smiling. Maybe things would turn out alright. When Narcissa finally let go of Hermione they all sat outside while eating dinner.

Everything went well, Lucius and Narcissa asked her question and she answered them, most of them were about her and what she was doing in life. After dessert they moved to the terrace where they had drinks, they were sat around a very elegant table where the stars were their ceiling.

'So Hermione, Draco have you thought about a date for the wedding?' Narcissa probed. Hermione looked at Draco.

'Well we've thought that maybe we could do it in June, haven't we Draco?' Narcissa seemed very happy with this, Hermione knew why, they would be keeping in tradition with the Malfoy wedding thing.

'Oh that's wonderful, have you thought of a specific date yet, what about the fourteenth, that's a good date, middle of the month gives us about 2 and a half months to get a wedding planned and prepared.' Hermione looked at Draco who smiled at her.

'Well that sounds okay, yeah sure we can do the fourteenth.' Narcissa's smile grew even wider, if that was even possible. Hermione actually quite liked her, she was witty and funny and seemed rather independent. She clearly loved her husband and son, and not to mention the fact that she was very beautiful, very. No wonder so many people hated her, Narcissa Malfoy was very much perfection, and it seemed that Lucius Malfoy was enamored with her. Hermione decided to add the cherry on the cake.

'Um Narcissa, Lucius me and Draco have been talking about it and we were wondering if we could have the wedding here. I mean we understand if you don't want us to but -' It seemed that Narcissa couldn't hold in her excitement, she squealed and clapped her hands.

'Oh Hermione that would be wonderful and why would me mind, I mean Draco is the rightful heir, this will all be his one day, and yours too.' Hermione blushed at this, she knew that Draco was downright filthy rich but she never contemplated that all this would one day be hers too. This intimidated her slightly.

Overall dinner went well, a lot better than what Hermione had anticipated. Soon they were getting ready to leave, Hermione had gotten on well with her in-laws-to-be all night. Hermione had asked Narcissa to help her with wedding preparations, which she had agreed to. Draco was going to drop Hermione off via the floo, and they were standing by the grand fireplace.

'Come by whenever you feel like it dear, and we'll meet on Saturday with your mother and bridesmaids to get started with the wedding preparations. And Draco honey, do tell me when you're going to start moving in.'

'Yes do drop by whenever you wish too Hermione. See you later, son.' Lucius added.

After saying their good-byes, Hermione and Draco stepped into the floo and when Hermione opened her eyes she saw that they were at her apartment, they both stepped through. Draco walked down to her sofa and sat down.

'So Hermione, are you okay with everything we've discussed today. I know that my mother can be a little over bearing, if you really don't want to get married -' Draco was cut off when Hermione sat down next to him and planted her lips onto his.

His lips really were soft, and his kisses were passionate; they were so much better than any other kiss she had ever had.

Their kiss lasted for as long as it could before they had to break away for air. They sat there smiling at each other. This time Draco kissed her, and he nipped at her lip to get entrance into her mouth. Hermione pushed his jacket off his shoulders and before she knew it Hermione was lying down on her sofa underneath Draco.

His body on top of her's was comforting, and relaxing, Draco moved his hand up her legs and stroked her thigh, he then moved and stroked her panties which were made of lace. He looked at her to ask permission, and she nodded. He kissed her neck and she moaned, she groaned when he playfully bit her ear lobe. He moved her panties to the side and slide in a finger and she moaned, it sounded so seductive, Draco could feel himself harden. And when his fingers met resistance he looked up.

'Hermione are you a virgin?' She nodded and blushed trying to look somewhere else, Draco groaned.

'Don't be ashamed, do you know how hot that is. 'Mione you're fucking sexy, please don't be ashamed of yourself. I won't sleep with you tonight, not till we're ready but do want me to pleasure you?' he said with a smirk.

Oh god, Hermione was so embarrassed, how could he be so romantic yet so Draco at the same time? She nodded. He pushed his finger back in her and stroked her clit. And all the time she moaned, and groaned under him. He pushed his finger in and out and soon she was trembling, he could tell she was close, and he doubled his efforts, and then she came undone, breathing hard and whispering Draco as if her life depended on it.

Draco had never been anymore turned on, but he couldn't exactly sport a hard on, he needed to think of something which would make him less 'aroused'. Sprout getting it on with Flich, yep that seemed to do it.

Hermione was spent, and exhausted, today had taken it's toll on her. When she opened her eyes she didn't even realise that she was lying on Draco's bare chest. When had me moved her, so that she was on top, and when had his shirt come off, but she was too tired to care, so she put her head down on his chest, and the moment her head landed on his defined chest she fell asleep.

**Well i tried to make it as long as i could, worked on it all day, so i hope you guys enjoyed it. I like to make the Malfoys good. i've read loads where they hate Hermione, but i don't get that, i mean they love their son so all they would want is for him to be happy. if you don't get me then well i can't do much about that, but i like it when Lucius and Narcissa understand their mistakes. **

**Please review and tell me what you think, you know that reviews make my day :D**


	8. Big Ego

**Hey everybody! I know that i have not updated for a while, and i'm very sorry. I've been at sixth form for about two weeks. I found out that i may have to re-sit two exams, so i have to start preparing now :( I am trying to update as soon as i can but things are really busy. My mum has been diagnosed with breast cancer, so it's been hard but i am trying guys, really. I have started work on Mudblood to Pureblood - if any of you read that. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't that long, but i'll try and make the next one longer. I hope you guys enjoy this. **

**Don't own Harry Potter, because if i did then Hermione would have been married to Draco, after they had a whirl wind romance. **

Hermione woke up with an arm wrapped around her waist, a very warm and strong arm. She felt very content, in fact she wouldn't mind waking up every day like this, with Draco wrapped around her. She thought back to last night; Draco had been so understanding about Hermione and about her not wanting to take that step in their relationship yet. She couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy, the sex God of Hogwarts was willing to wait till she was ready.

He had changed so much, in fact it was unbelievable, but what shocked her the most was how much his parents had changed, Narcissa was lovely to be around, she had been really helpful. Hermione imagined that the Malfoys would probably be great grandparents; they would want to be part of their grandchildren's lives; that made her happy.

Hermione also knew that she would be moving into the manor, she would have to vacate her library and wardrobe; there was so much to do. And on top of that she still had to finish planning the wedding. There was the dress, flowers, invitations the list just went on; but she knew that Draco would probably help. She was brought out of her thought with Draco kissing her neck, she had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning.

'Morning Miss Granger.'

'Morning Mr Malfoy.' Hermione twisted herself so that she was facing him, Hermione felt her heart stop. She didn't think she could be any sexier, but his hair was all scruffy and just sexy. And he had a little smile on his face which was just so beautiful, and add to that his husky voice. Hermione knew that she would love her mornings as Mrs Malfoy.

It was only when Draco began to smirk was it that Hermione realised she had been staring at Draco, and inflated his already much to big ego. Hermione worried that if his ego got any bigger he would have trouble walking around.

'Like something you see?' He smirked even more. Hermione blushed, then he planted a kiss on her nose. Hermione realised they were still on the sofa from last night, luckily her sofa was rather big and comfy, so they managed to have a peaceful night. Hermione peered up at her clock.

And oh my god, she was going to be late for work. She jumped off the sofa as quick as she could and ran to her room, Draco wasn't that far behind her.

'What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?' He genuinely looked worried, as if he was afraid that she would leave.

'No oh god, no. I have work in like half an hour.' Draco finally seemed to understand. 'Don't you have work too Draco?' Hermione looked at him while she was collecting all the things she would need for her shower.

'Yes, but as CEO I can come and go as I please. Well you're clearly busy getting ready, I should probably go. Do you want to come by the manor tonight so we can discuss the wedding?' Hermione nodded.

'Owl me the details like the time and I'll be there. I'm sorry that this is so rushed, I would have made you breakfast.' Draco smiled at her, leaned over and kissed her and apparted presumably back to his manor. Hermione ran to her bathroom and got ready for what would be a hectic day at St. Mungo's.

Hermione arrived at work on time, as if she would have been late anyway. She walked into her office and saw an owl perched on her desk. She walked over to the owl and took off the letter, it nipped her finger slightly and flew back to where ever it had come from. Hermione opened the letter.

_Hermione, _

_ I hope Hermes did not bite you hard, I did tell him that you were going to be the future Lady Malfoy. Anyway I'm just writing to say that I had fun last night, I genuinely enjoy your company. About tonight I have arranged everything with mother. Come by the manor at six. I believe that mother has also written to your parents and invited them, I think they're having lunch together before you come round. At least that way they can get to know each other. Wear a dress. _

_From Draco _

Hermione smiled to herself, his letter was just…him. It was sweet and lovely and at the end it was him. Bossy Draco. Hermione wrote a short reply, and set off to work. The ward was very busy and there were a lot of injured children.

…

Finally it was time for Hermione to go home. She had about an hour to get ready, she quickly ate some watermelon that she cut yesterday. She really did like her watermelon. Hermione quickly took another shower and wrapped a towel around her midsection.

She rubbed some vanilla body lotion on. She put on some blue lacy underwear. She walked to her wardrobe and picked out a black dress. It was strapless , tight around the top then flowed out around her knees. She put on a pair of 'fuck me' heels and put her essentials into a clutch.

Hermione began to think, within two months she would be the new Lady Malfoy. She would be married, and then before her first anniversary she would be pregnant. If Draco was still the obnoxious little shit that he was in school she would have hated this whole idea. But he was changing, and she really liked the new Draco, besides there were more worse fates than getting to marry the hottest and most eligible bachelors in the whole of the UK, maybe even Europe.

She would have more responsibilities and duties, she would also have a new family. The whole idea of the Malfoy's becoming her family was a foreign idea. A few months ago it would have been a unwelcomed one, but now it didn't seem that bad to be honest.

She had about 5 minutes left and put a little bit of make up, and soon she was ready to go. Hermione made sure that Crookshanks was fed and happy, she apparated and appeared in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. She opened her eyes to see him, staring at her.

**Hope you liked it :D Review and tell me what you think, the more review the more motivated i am to update :D Will try to get another chapter up soon xx**


	9. The Stars

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I'm so sorry that it's taken a while, but thanks to the gentle reminders from the wonderful shaymars, i managed to get this chapter done. I've got a new found love for Matt Bomer (anybody else?) so i've spent a lot of time just looking at pictures of that perfect man. I've tried to make it as long as i could. I hope you enjoy it. - Still don't own Harry Potter, because if i did own it then Dramione would be canon :D**

There he was, the beautiful bastard. He was smirking at her; a few months ago she would have wanted to slap that smirk off his face, but it was no longer that condescending smirk; it was different; he was no longer being horrible to her. She actually thought his smirk was sexy; it made Draco; well Draco. Hermione was having trouble rationalising their relationship, who goes from enemies to fiancée's? It was absurd, but Hermione was used to absurdity; and not everything had to be logical; Hermione felt happy and content and that was all that mattered.

He looked so bloody handsome in black trousers, and a white shirt open at the top. His hair tousled in that sexy way. Hermione felt weak at the knees.

'I see you wore a dress. I like it.' He smirked; again. He walked up to her, pulled her close and kissed her on the mouth. It was sweet or gentle; it was fiery and passionate; it was the I-want-you-and-I-want-you-know sort of kiss. She liked it. She like him. They broke apart, but only because they needed to breathe.

'Hello Draco.' Hermione managed to get out; only after she blushed. He saw that and smirked; god dammit; he looked so fucking hot like that and she felt like just telling him to fuck her now; but she wouldn't, because there was no way that she was about to lose her virginity in the hall way of Malfoy Manor; she had that much class; or at least he hoped she did.

'Hello. You do look beautiful; I especially like those heels; very sexy.' Hermione looked down at the marble floor; she would not let him see that she was blushing again.

'Don't look at the floor, I like it when you blush; I find it attractive.' How did he know that she was blushing? Hermione looked up at him, he smiled at her.

'I know you better than you think I do.' It was as if he could read her mind; she hoped not; some of her thoughts about Draco were not exactly clean. She blushed again; she looked up at him through her lashes. Merlin he was beautiful.

Hermione kissed him, what was intended as a chaste kiss soon turned into another breath taking kiss. The way he kissed her she could drown in him, her hands moved to the back of his head and soon her fingers were tangled in his hair. His hands however were all over the place, her back, her ass, her neck; it was as if the two just couldn't get enough of each other.

This time they didn't break apart because of their nee of air but because someone coughed. More specifically someone's father coughed; Hermione's father to be exact. Oh if looks could kill; Draco would have dies faster than you could say 'Merlin' and as if Draco hadn't already been on the receiving end of Henry Grangers death glare.

Hermione looked to her father and her mother stood next to the Malfoy's. Her mother was smiling a very knowing smile; as was Narcissa. As if they had predicted that something like this was going to happen between the two. Lucius was smirking – Hermione would have rolled her eyes; if she wasn't turning red – a shade that would have put Ron to shame!

'Hello Daddy, Mum. Narcissa, Lucius.' Hermione finally managed to get out. She moved to go hug her mother, then her mother-in-law to be. She didn't quite know is she should hug Lucius, so she just kind of did that awkward kiss on the cheek thing; he didn't seem to mind which was alright. Hermione was slightly wary of her dad though.

'Hello daddy.' Hermione hugged her father, who hugged her in return; thankfully. Her father was however still staring; rather coldly at Draco; who seemed to be avoiding looking the man in the face. Draco's gaze went from the door to the window to the fireplace. It seemed as if he was mapping out a possible escape route; Hermione smirked; the former Deatheater had served under Voldemort ; the most evil wizard to exist; but couldn't seem to look his fiancée's father in the eyes.

Anastasia is seemed took pity on her son-in-law to be. 'Henry will you stop glaring at Draco like that. It's like you were never in the same position as he was; cut him some slack.' Henry seemed to have suddenly remembered a very sour memory.

'I mean it wasn't as if my father was your biggest fan. That one time you kissed me and he walked in; if I remember well, it wasn't one of your finest moments.' Narcissa smiled at that, Lucius just smirked. Draco smirked slightly, it seems as if Henry had been in the situation as him.

'Lucius please stop smirking, my father hated you. It seems all the men here know how the other's feel. Now how about we go to the living room and we can discuss wedding details.' Narcissa smiled, and showed everyone to the room. Hermione took hold of Draco's hand and pulled him along with her; giving it a reassuring squeeze.

The three couples were sat in the living room. The ladies all together animatedly talking about colour schemes and table centres. The men were sat near the fireplace with a glass of what appeared to be brandy in their hands. Lucius and Henry seemed to be getting along pretty well; talking about whatever it is that men talk about. Draco was the only one who had to keep moving, Narcissa and Hermione would keep calling him over for his input for the wedding. Draco didn't mind; he liked that Hermione valued his opinion; it made him feel important; he wanted her to need and want him; make him feel important.

After about two hours of sorting various things out, dinner was announced. The couples all had dinner together, which everyone seemed to enjoy. Narcissa and Anastasia got on like a house on fire; it was like they were best friends; which it seemed they were on their way to becoming. Henry even spoke to Draco quite a bit. Every time Henry spoke to Draco; Draco feared he was about to be told off for looking at Hermione wrong. But it seemed Henry was making small conversation; and Draco looked like he was about to pass out from relief. Lucius and Hermione had to stifle the urge to laugh every time this happened.

Hermione was eating her dessert, when she remembered something from earlier.

'Narcissa' Hermione asked.

'Yes dear?' the women smiled at the young woman.

'Earlier you said something about your father hating Lucius, what did you mean?' Narcissa smile grew, while Lucius looked like he had swallowed something sour. Before Narcissa could say anything Lucius spoke out.

'Hermione, Cissa's father was a sadistic old bastard who found immense happiness in making me uncomfortable and miserable. I was a young man who was currently courting Cissa, and he hated me; made sure I brought her home on time; I wasn't allowed to see her without a chaperone. He made my life hell; it all continued even while I was engaged to Cissa. The man was determined that I not marry Cissa; kept telling her that he didn't trust me; how I was no good for her; while I was in the same room as him. He still dislikes me; I avoid him like the plague.' Lucius is seemed had been waiting a while to get that off his chest for a while now. Narcissa shot him a glare.

'My father was not sadistic! Hermione dear my father did indeed hate Lucius but it was only because he would antagonise my father.'

'Your father seemed to think me breathing was antagonizing him!' Lucius mumbled, only Hermione and Draco heard him.

'My father was just protective, and only wanted the best for me. Just like nay father would. When we were younger Lucius had a reputation of being a womanizer; and therefore my father felt he needed to extra cautious. And he doesn't hate him now, not after nearly 25 years of marriage. Lucius just like to embellish him stories with lies; don't believe him.'

After that dessert went along smoothly, the Grangers were apparated back home by Draco and Hermione, after everybody said good bye. After dropping the Grangers home Draco took Hermione home. The appeared in her kitchen.

'Thank you for dropping me home.' Hermione smiled at him.

'It's no problem, I am after all a gentleman.' He smirked at her.

'Would you like to stay for a while? It seems we hardly got any time to just talk to each other tonight. But I mean I understand if you have other things to do.' Hermione smiled.

'I'd love to stay. Your father did seem determined to keep us apart. Shall we go to your living room?'

'Actually we could go to my bedroom. Not like that, but I have a balcony and it's quite nice.' She smiled at him.

Draco quite excited at the prospect of going into her room, nodded. 'Lead the way.'

…..

Draco walked into her room, it was everything he thought it would be. Clean and organized. There seemed to be a large walk in wardrobe, books everywhere. There was a huge bed that dominated the room, a large white vanity. The balcony was by far the best feature; with two large doors, it was quite spacious. With room for a small table and two chairs and a few pot plants.

Draco walked out on to the balcony. He turned around to see Hermione put her clutch on her bed. Draco stood near the balcony, Hermione walked up to stand next to him. However Draco had other idea, he pulled her close to him, so that she was standing in front of him; his arms around her waist. Hermione leaned her head back on his chest. Both feeling so content and happy; they both enjoyed being close with each other.

Hermione sighed; she was happy. Draco smiled knowing he was the reason as to why she was so happy.

'You know the stars they move.' Draco said.

'What?'

'You see that star?' Draco pointed to somewhere in the bright sky. Hermione looked up, the stars where so bright, she had never seen them like that. She had no idea as to where Draco was pointing to, but for his sake she pretended that she did, so she nodded.

'That star was not part of that constellation eons ago. Everything changes over time.' Hermione couldn't believe he said something like that; he was just so romantic. Hermione knew that day by day her feelings for Draco were getting stronger; she was spiralling down to that place called love; and even though she was scared; she was glad that it was Draco who she was developing feelings for.

'I had no idea that they did that.'

(A/N that little scene with the star is from a book called The Goddess Test, I really like it so I added it in. You should read the book people, I really recommend it, if you like your Greek Mythology! )

'Yeah.' Draco kissed her hair.

'Draco?'

'Hmm?'

'Would you like to stay tonight with me, not like you – know, just stay with me?' Hermione was glad he couldn't see her blush.

'I would love to 'Mione.' Draco replied; in a soft and smooth tone. Hermione shivered and not because it was cold. Draco seemed to think she was cold, and manoeuvred them back into her room.

'Do you want me to sleep in here with you?' Hermione nodded and blushed simultaneously.

'Do you want some pyjamas? I have some of Orion's when he come to visit me.'

'No that's okay, I'll quickly pop over to the manor, and get my stuff for tomorrow.' Hermione nodded. He leaned over kissed her quickly and they disappeared back to the manor.

Hermione decided to get changed, she unzipped her dress , and let it pool to the floor. She was stood there in her lingerie and heels when Draco came back. She let out a small scream; whereas Draco let out a small moan when he saw her. She looked so desirable, in that blue lacy bra and briefs. Those heels just set it off.

Hermione blushed when she saw that carnal glint in Draco's eyes.

'I'd suggest you put something on quickly before I have my wicked way with you.' He spoke out. Hermione blushed even more. She quickly picked up her night wear off her chair and ran into her ensuite.

Draco took his trousers and shirt off and put on his pyjama pants. He put his things next to the bed. Hermione walked out in a large baggy Gryffindor t-shirt. Draco thought she looked beautiful even like this.

They both climbed into bed. Draco pulled her closer to him, and soon she had her head on his chest; her hand over his heart.

'Thank you for staying.'

'It's my pleasure. Are you working tomorrow?' Draco asked.

'Yes, are you?'

'No, I'm going with father to go see a villa in Italy.'

'Oh why?'

'It'll be a holiday home for us, after we get married.'

'Oh, okay.' Hermione yawned.

'Sleep baby, you've got to be up early tomorrow.'

And with that Hermione felt her eye lid grow heavier. She was fast asleep on his chest. Draco looked down at her and knew that he was a very lucky man, to have a woman like her in his life. At that point Draco Malfoy fell in love with Hermione Granger.

**Hope you like it :D Will try to update soon. Review and tell me what you think xx**


	10. Her Underwear

**Hey Guys! I know that it's been a while since I updated. Life has been hectic :( But I am applying to University within the next 2 -3 days. So much excitement! **

**I found time and wrote up this chapter. I know it's not long but i tried guys. I'm trying to update all my stories this week. I hope you guys enjoy this, and thank you for being patient. Please review and tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. xxx**

**If any of you have twitter follow me on Draco_Amrit **

Hermione woke up, really hot. She was stifling and felt trapped; finding it hard to move. But in a weird way it felt really comforting, she felt safe. Realising that her limbs were all tangled up with Draco's she blushed, remembering the night before. Hermione didn't know what came over her when she asked him to stay last night. But why should she be ashamed; she would be married to the man within a few months.

People had expected Hermione to have fought against this law, but it was set it stone. And to be honest; she just couldn't be bothered; the man had been chosen for her; a nice man at that. And the more time she spent with him the more she was spiralling down to a place called love. At first she wasn't sure whether she should trust him or not, but her instincts told her to just give him a chance, and during the war it was her instincts which kept her alive; she wasn't going to stop listening to it now.

Draco had changed she could see that. Yes he still had that arrogance, the far too big ego and those condescending sarcastic remarks; but they made him; him. But he was different more mature, less evil and nicer. And he did try to get along with her friends. Emphasis on try; he just about tolerate Harry, but with Ron well he just hated him; but he kept his remarks to himself. Every time Ron came out with something well 'not smart' Hermione knew that Draco was fighting an internal battle; his natural instinct to just insult Ron. Draco was making an effort; and that made her feel good. He was making an effort for her.

Hermione looked at Draco; he looked so angelic sleeping. She really wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning. She knew that life with Draco would be fun, he would keep it interesting; with their constant arguments, but she would also be able to have an intelligent conversation with him; something which had failed to do so with Ron. With him it was always Quidditch and food; I mean a girl needs some stimulating conversation.

'Like something you see?' Draco smirked. Hermione blushed, whiles staring at him and thinking, she hadn't realised that he had caught her staring.

'It's okay it's all yours to stare at anyway.' Hermione blushed even more, Draco planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

'Good Morning.' Hermione finally managed to spurt out.

'Morning 'Mione.' Draco turned to look at the clock. 'Don't you start work in half an hour?' Draco smirked. Hermione looked at the clock and shrieked. She smacked Draco on the chest.

'Oi I have and hour and a half till work! Don't scare me like that, it's mean. You know how I like to be punctual.'

Draco laughed at her. 'I'm sorry I just knew you would react like that.' He leaned over and gave her another kiss, placating her.

'Well I better get up now anyway. I'm going to shower, I'll be out in a minute. Feel free to look around.' She crawled out of bed and walked to the en suite bathroom.

Draco took the opportunity to explore her room, ever the man he headed straight to what he could only assume was the chest of drawers in which she kept her underwear, and he was not disappointed. He had struck gold. Her underwear was all so sexy and he was getting turned on just thinking about her wearing this. He had no idea that underneath her clothes she wore all this. Dark reds, blues, pinks, purples. And oh god, Slytherin green; once they were married he was going to make sure she wore this sexy little set. Everything matched; of course ever the little perfectionist. He especially liked her lacy Brazilian briefs.

He had better move away before he got too excited. All around her room there were pictures of her and her family and friends, and her demonic monster. The cat had given it evils the moment he had stepped into Hermione's apartment. He hissed every time he got close to Hermione. Stupid cat.

Draco knew that life with Hermione would never be boring, and that's what he wanted excitement someone to keep him on his toes. If the marriage law hadn't been put in place, he may never had found Hermione; he would have ended up with some Pureblood snob who he would never be able to love. But Hermione, that was a woman who he could love; a woman who he was already falling in love with. He didn't know whether he should have happy beyond measure or scared shitless.


	11. The Wardrobe

**Hey Y'all! I know it's been long since i updated, and i apologize for that. But I just broke up for Christmas holidays and I will be able to update quite frequently; well when i am not revising for exams or doing coursework and essays. But anyway people here is the next chapter; and i hope you enjoy it. **

Hermione and Draco had found themselves in some sort of routine. They went to work every morning; and would meet up for lunch. And for an hour they would get to know to each other even more; learning about what the other enjoyed and didn't enjoy. Draco and Hermione had gotten to know each other's parents as well.

Draco had let Hermione and the ladies take a free reign over the wedding; but he contributed whenever Hermione required his input; which turned out to be quite often; and he liked that. Draco Malfoy liked to be needed; especially by Hermione; it made him feel special.

It was now the beginning of May that meant that they had just over a month till then wedding. Hermione was currently in Draco's suite at the manor. Hermione had gotten quite used to being at the manor. Most of the portraits no longer insulted her; but they didn't exactly greet with an abundance of joy either.

Hermione by now was stressing out; she didn't a big huge wedding; but because she was marrying _the _Draco Malfoy; heir to the Malfoy fortune; only son of the richest Wizarding family in the world; the wedding had become a huge thing. And at first she didn't like it; wanted to keep it an intimate affair; but Draco had started to do things for her.

He got along well with her parents; and her brother. He went to muggle London with her quite often, he even went shopping with her when he felt up to it. But most of all; he talked to her. All of her previous relationships; didn't exactly incorporate a lot of talking about her; and what she wanted. Draco spoke to her; and they had conversations and debates for hours.

And if he could do that for her then she would go through the wedding for him. Not to mention the biggest thing he was doing for her was let her decorate his suite for when they were married. Hermione was looking quite forward to that; she had already sorted out their walk in wardrobe; it was bigger; a LOT bigger than the one she had at home.

Draco had said they could have separate ones but Hermione had insisted that they could share; she wanted that intimacy with him. And, wow the wardrobe was magnificent; it was everything she could have hoped for. She was slowing beginning to move her clothing into his wardrobe; along with other belongings.

Other parts of the suite was beginning to be changed; after a very heated 'conversation' Hermione had managed to persuade Draco to allow her to change the colour of the room. She refused to live in a room that was Slytherin green. They had settled on neutral colours, which made the rooms look even bigger. It seemed as if there was a possibility that the two would survive after marriage.

Hermione was currently sat on Draco's bed picking out an outfit for him that would match her dress to their engagement party; when an owl swooped in through the window, and dropped a letter on to the bed. Hermione picked it up to give to Draco; when she noticed that it was addressed to the two of them.

She called out for Draco, who was currently in the wardrobe trying on the clothes she told him to wear. He came out a lot quicker than she thought; and when he did he only came out in his black slacks, leaving his chest out for display; Hermione swore that if she didn't have the slightest ounce of self-control she would have started to salivate.

'Yes, Hermione?' Draco raised an eyebrow when he saw her stare.

'Um…It's just um, you got a letter, but it's for both of us.' Hermione was now staring at the ceiling, if she continued to stare at his chest she would just end up pouncing on him.

'Well, why didn't you just open it?' Draco moved to sit next to her on the bed; he ended up sitting quite close to her. He could practically feel her blush.

Draco pulled the envelop out of her hand and ripped the letter open. He read it quickly then announced.

'It's from Pansy. She's decided to have a sort of couples party for all of us. A get together if you will. It's this Saturday. Do you want to go?' Draco turned to look at Hermione; and his face was pretty close.

He didn't even get a reply; Hermione practically jumped into his lap and kissed him. And he kissed her back. They had begun to get comfortable with each other; and instead of acting like they were to be married in a month they acted as if they had been going out for a month. They hadn't said that they were in love with other; because truth be told they weren't but they were beginning to develop feeling for each other; they were beginning to like the idea of spending the rest of their lives with each other.

Draco had pushed her down on to the bed; and was currently lying on top of Hermione and in between her legs; and they were kissing with a passion that neither one of them had ever experienced before; they both liked it. Hermione had one hand in Draco's hair pulling on it; the other hand running up and down his back, scratching his back slightly.

Out of nowhere Narcissa and Ana walked in through the door; both beginning to blush and apologize; while giggling at the same time; as if they knew that this would happen. Hermione was turning red; and Draco rolled off of her. He was lying right next to her; then rolled on to his side and looked at Hermione; smirked and leant down to kiss her gently.

'I'll take it that we're going on Saturday then?' Draco asked and Hermione nodded.

'Yes, I haven't seen the other for a while, and I want to know how they are; you know with this whole marriage thing.' Draco nodded in understanding.

'Well that's in three days, I'll pick you up at three, you can come and get ready here at the manor and we can leave from here at five. Is that okay with you?' Hermione nodded; she loved using Draco's bathroom; it was like her own little spa.

She couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron and see how they were with the whole wedding planning.

**Hope you enjoyed it guys! Read and review people xx**


	12. Jealousy, Possessiveness and Anger

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it. You get to see a lot of jealous, possessive and angry Draco. **

**Don't own HARRY POTTER. Read and Review, please x**

Saturday 11am

Hermione was still in her bed; she rolled over and bumped into a solid wall of Draco Malfoy. He was only wearing his boxers, and just because he was comfortable with lying half naked in a bed with didn't mean that she too was going to bed in her underwear. She wasn't that comfortable yet, but she could feel it every day, getting more and more comfortable with Draco. She kissed his back and got out of bed.

Hermione brushed her teeth and freshened up and went to eat some breakfast. While cutting her watermelon she thought about how Draco had ended up in her bed last night, when he was as stated in their conversation on Wednesday; supposed to pick her up at three.

Last night they had their first argument. They had of course being themselves had heated 'conversations' with each other, like they had in school, but at least Draco never had the intention to hurt her. Hermione had gone over to the manor to have dinner with Draco on his balcony. It was lovely until the topic of Xander had come up.

_FLASHBACK_

_Last night. _

'_This is lovely Draco. The food is great and the stars look so bright tonight don't they.' Draco just smiled at her. _

'_You'll find over your time here at the manor that the stars are a lovely view here. I used to watch them with my mother when I was younger. I loved the night sky.' Draco smiled fondly at the memory of watching the stars with his mother. _

'_Will you star gaze with me sometime?' Hermione asked sheepishly and blushed at the same time. _

_Draco stood up and held out his hand which she took. 'Come here.' Draco moved both himself and Hermione to the edge of the large balcony and moved them so that Draco was stood by Hermione with her at the edge of the balcony. _

'_Let's gaze at the stars now.' And they stood like that for a while, pointing out particularly bright or large stars. Draco pointed out a lot of the constellations, and told the story behind them. Draco felt Hermione relax into him, and he gripped her tightly. _

_After a while of silence, Hermione turned herself around and looked at Draco. She looked hesitant, and even though they hadn't been together for long, Draco could read her easily, and he knew that she wanted to ask him something, or tell him something. _

'_What is it Hermione? You don't have to be scared of me, tell me.' Draco looked at her, his grey orbs piercing into her chocolate brown ones. _

'_Um well Xander sent me a letter yesterday.' Draco felt himself freeze a little. _

'_And?' Draco hadn't meant for it to sound so rough but it came out like that. _

'_Well he found out about his match, and he just wanted to tell me. And well I was…. Wondering if I could invite him to the wedding.' _

_Draco let go of Hermione, and stared at her like she was stupid. _

'_Why on Earth do you want to invite your ex to our wedding?' Draco didn't scream, but anger rolled off him in waves. _

'_Because he's a friend of mine.'_

'_Who you have history with!' _

'_Yes but it's not like we slept with each other. We dated for a while and we BROKE up. But he was my friend before that. It's not as if I have feelings for him.' _

'_I don't care about you not sleeping with him; he clearly wanted to fuck you. And he still has feeling for you. NO! You are not inviting your ex to OUR wedding. Why would you ask something as stupid as that?' Draco ran his hand through his hair. _

'_What so now I'm stupid? Wow! Really! Why can't I invite people?' _

'_You can invite as many people as you want, just not him.' _

'_If I want to invite him I will.' _

'_No you won't. You will listen to what I have said to you.' _

'_Why say it like that. Just say it. You want me to obey you!' _

'_Fine then, yes I want you to obey me. .MINE! Therefore you will do as I say. You are not inviting that fucktard.' _

'_I am not YOURS. I am not a possession. You don't own me! I can do what I want.' _

'_Fine do what you want. Why don't you just go and fuck him aswell. Get it out of your fucking system before I have to marry you. Because once we're fucking tied together there is not sleeping around with others.' _

_Out of all the things he had just said this hurt her the most. They had made progress and now it felt like when their names had been called out, like they were being forcefully tied together. Hermione didn't even feel the tears that escaped her eyes. _

'_Why would you say that? I don't want to sleep with him, and I would never be unfaithful before or after marriage. You stupid moron! I'm still a virgin for crying out loud. If I didn't sleep with him through the duration of our relationship why would I do it now? And I'm the stupid one? How could you say that to me? Just when our relationship was starting to get better, just when I was actually starting to see a future with you, you just had to crush it. Why? Why am I not ALLOWED to invite a friend? Will it hurt your male ego? Huh? Jealous? You don't see me crying about you inviting all the women you slept with! I mean Pansy is coming to our wedding! You fucked her all through Hogwarts! And instead of focusing on that I'm actually nice to her!' _

_By now Hermione was crying and she couldn't stop. Draco felt his heart break. He had done that. He had hurt her. She was right, many of the women he had fucked would be at the wedding. And he couldn't tolerate one guy that she had gone out with. She shouldn't have to ask his permission. Oh god what had he done. _

'_I'm going home.' And with that she apparated off his balcony. Draco knew what he had to do, he wasn't going to leave her. He had to make it up to her. And he too apparated to her apartment. _

_He saw her in her bedroom and he walked over to her room and pushed open the door. She had taken off her dress and was just in her underwear. She turned round and shrieked, her eyes were puffy and tears were streaming down her face. _

_He walked straight over to her and hugged her, and she let him. He held her tight till she had stopped crying into his shoulder, and when he felt he stop shaking he pulled himself away. He sat he down on the bed and sat next to her._

'_I'm sorry-' _

'_How could you say that to me, you hurt me so much today.' _

'_I know, but please let me finish. This isn't going to be easy for me. I don't to apologizing. I know that I shouldn't have said that. I had no idea what came over me. I was being stupid. I suppose it's because I'm possessive, I'm jealous and short tempered. And I couldn't bare the thought that you wanted your ex there. And my mind sort of wandered off and I thought you still had feelings for him. I mean this whole thing was just thrust upon us. They didn't take into account that we may want to be with other people. It tore Potter and Weaselette apart. I just well… I don't have an excuse. You're not my possession, but you are mine. Just like I'm yours. _

_And I want you to know just how grateful I am that you make an effort with Pansy, I really am. So if you really want him there, he should be there. I'm sorry with how I dealt with the whole thing. I really am sorry.' _

'_Thank you for that, I just well you really hurt me, and I know that this was hard for you so thank you.' Hermione hugged Draco and he pulled her closer to him, she practically sat on his lap._

'_Will it always be like this?' Hermione mumbled into his neck._

'_I'm pretty sure there will be more good days than there are bad.' He kissed her forehead. 'You're just going to have to learn to deal with my jealousy and possessiveness and anger. Just like I'm going to have to deal with the fact that other guys have feeling for you.' _

'_Lucky me.' Hermione then looked up at him. 'Was this our first fight?' _

_Draco let out a hearty chuckle. 'Did you forget the whole of Hogwarts? We fought all the way through it.' _

_Hermione swatted his shoulder. 'Shut up, no I mean like is this our first fight as a couple?' _

'_We're a couple?' _

'_Well I assumed we were since we engaged, going to be married in a month. One would say that we are a couple.' _

'_Yes I suppose you're right. Then yes this is our first fight as a couple. Do you forgive me?' _

'_Yes I do.' Hermione kissed him gently on the lips. _

'_I suppose I should get back to the manor then. I'll pick you up at three tomorrow then' Draco looked at her. _

'_Stay, please. For tonight. I don't want to be alone, not tonight. Please.' _

'_Okay' Draco kissed her and stood up. He stripped down to his boxers, and turned around so that she could change into an old Gryffindor top, which had Potter on the back and some shorts._

'_Why are you wearing Potter top? Not that I will try to stop you from wearing that abomination.' _

_Hermione looked at him for a moment. 'It got small for Harry and well it's comfortable.' She seemed to have placated him, but then she stood there for a moment. _

'_Just wait here. For one moment.' She apparted out of the bedroom, and moments later she had apparated into her bathroom. _

'_Close your eyes.' He heard from the bathroom. He did as was asked. He heard her come out and soon felt that she was stood before him. _

'_Open.' She whispered softly. And so he did._

_He looked down to see that we was wearing a green top. A Slytherin Quidditch top. She turned round so that he could read the world Malfoy on the back with the number seven on it. She was wearing his old Slytherin top, and oh god did she look great on it. It was loose on her, but it looked right. He felt himself get aroused; he had to start thinking about the time he walked in on his parents. Yup! That did it, totally not in the mood anymore. _

_He dipped down and kissed her. He picked her up and took her over to the bed and put her down on it. _

'_We should get to sleep before I lose any of my self control.' He pulled back the covers and climbed in, and pulled Hermione close to him so that they were spooning. _

_And that was how they drifted off to sleep._

_END FLASHBACK_

Hermione was eating her watermelon when she felt some arms slip around her waist. She leaned into Draco's hold.

'Good morning beautiful.' Draco kissed her and stole some of her watermelon.

'Morning Draco.'

'So are we okay, you know after last night?' Draco asked her while he perched on a stool next to her.

'Yes. Yes we are.' She kissed him quickly, but he could still taste the watermelon.

'Good. So do you want to eat here then go to the manor to get ready? We have a busy day ahead of us.'

Hermione nodded and proceeded to cut some watermelon for Draco. Last night Hermione discovered that married life with Draco wouldn't be easy but for moments like they had shared last night watching the stars it would be worth it. And she was willing to give her full effort. Hermione had never failed at anything before and she most defiantly was not going to fail at marriage.

**So... How did you feel about that? Tell me what you think. I will try to update soon x**


	13. The 50 Shades of Draco's Eyes

**Hey Y'all! Sorry for the delayed update. Life has been hectic, and not in the good way. But here you my lovelies, the next chapter. Enjoy :) Don't forget to read and review. And I still don't own Harry Potter, sadly.**

Hermione was getting ready for Pansy's little party. Everybody would be there, and even though it was her and her friends and their partners, Hermione had a feeling that she would be expected to dress up for one of Pansy's get togethers. This thought was confirmed when Draco appeared through the doorway wearing grey slacks and a white shirt, which was open at the top. He looked divine, and judging by the smirk on his face, he knew it too. She could see his eyes rake over her form.

She was wearing a polka dot baby blue dress, which came to about mid-thigh, and showed off just the right amount of cleavage, paired with her white platform heels, she looked great. She had her hair down, but used a baby blue ribbon like a hair band in her hair, she the front nit of her fair was pushed back. She didn't feel like wearing much make up, so lip balm, mascara and eye liner were all she went with.

She quickly put some diamond studs in and slipped a long necklace on, she then grabbed her clutch bag and walked over to Draco.

Draco continued to surprise her, he waited patiently for her, only reminding her of the time, every so often. Unlike past boyfriends who felt it necessary to tell her about every minute that passed. She walked up to him and kissed his neck, and she felt him shiver slightly.

He looked down at her, with dark grey eyes. In the short time that they had known each other as fiancées, Hermione had been quick to figure out that this look was called lust. Should his eyes get darker, that was called anger. Glazy eyes meant that he was happy or content.

Hermione called it the '50 Shades of Draco's eyes' she bit her lip to hold back a giggle, for she always found that rather funny. Hermione was well acquainted the 50 Shades trilogy. You couldn't be classed as a book worm if you hadn't read it all! And she often found herself comparing Draco to Christian Grey. Both were handsome, rich, possessive, jealous, intelligent had many various personalities which were hard to keep up with. She had no idea what Draco was like between the sheets, so couldn't compare him in that respect, but if the rumours from Hogwarts were any indication of his skills, she was a very lucky woman. Hermione blushed at the thought, she looked up to see Draco looking at her with an amused expression.

'Care to share what you are blushing about?' He smirked at her. The bastard, he knew that she was thinking about, and he was doing this on purpose.

'Maybe some other time. Now come along, we're going to be late.' Draco smirked and leant down to kiss her lips gently.

He held out his hand for her to hold, and the moment she touched his hand, she was apparted away to presumably where Pansy lived.

Hermione was shocked; she had expected Pansy to live in a huge house, which screamed wealth. But instead Draco had bought her to a beach house, situated in the country side. It was big, but not like how she had expected it.

'Not what you thought?' Draco smiled at her. She shook her head.

Draco put his hand on the small of her back, and she leaned in to him, and he guided her up the driveway. They walked up to the door, and Draco rang the door bell. It was opened by Harry, who looked attractive in black slacks and a grey shirt. The colours brought out his eyes well. Hermione knew that this was Pansy's influence, Harry was absolutely useless when it came to clothing and was severely lacking in the fashion department.

'Mione, you're here. Malfoy.' Harry pulled Hermione into a hug, and him and Draco exchanged a handshake.

'Potter. I see your wardrobe has finally been taken care of.' Hermione shot a glare at Draco, which kept him quite.

'Hello Harry! Don't mind him, but he's right, you do look great! Is anybody else here?' She questioned her best friend.

'Yes, in fact you two are the last to arrive.' Harry guided the two to a large living room, which was beautifully decorated, and all their friends were sat with their respective others.

'You finally got here I see.' Blaise said.

'Yeah well Hermione just couldn't keep her hands off me.' Draco winked in his direction. The others laughed. However Ron grew red in the face with anger.

Hermione turned to look at Draco, glaring at him, while trying to keep a smile off her face. She swatted his arm with the back of her hand. She leaned up to whisper in his ear.

'You wait till we get home.'

Draco just smirked at her. ' Hermione, now is not the time to tell me what you want to do with me.' He winked at her, while the others continued to laugh.

**Till the next chapter my lovelies :) **

**Tell me what you think xx**


End file.
